<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Early Winter Morning by rad_twister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999149">One Early Winter Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister'>rad_twister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA that one AU where jay turns serpentine and stays that way, Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, snay (snake jay), they're not dating but this definitely has plasma undertones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay makes up an excuse to cuddle with Kai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Early Winter Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao no what do you mean I'M the one making excuses? i totally didn't make this serpentine!jay as an excuse to get him to cuddle with kai pfff that's preposterous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter sucked. Even though the temperature had only just begun to dip below the 40s he felt like the entirety of Ninjago Island was going to freeze over, and it <em> sucked</em>. Most of the problems with his new body had shown themselves over the first few months since being turned Serpentine and weren’t all that new, but his altered thermophysiology was only now beginning to have consequences. This was his first winter as a snake, and Jay very nearly felt like he was gonna freeze to death.</p>
<p>While the morning was still early, Jay walked through the halls of the gently swaying <em> Destiny’s Bounty</em>, stopping at the rec room when he saw Kai in there (since when did he wake up at this hour?), sitting on the couch and watching something on his phone. And seeing him there, Jay got an idea. Gosh, he felt so <em> cold</em>. The Bounty had central heating, but it just wasn’t enough. Having his mind made up, the Blue Ninja bounced right in there and sat down next to his teammate, scooting in as much as his dignity would allow.</p>
<p>Kai looked up when he felt the couch dip beneath someone’s weight. “Hey there, Sparky.”</p>
<p>Okay, maybe this would be a little embarrassing, but if he played his cards right it wouldn’t come across that awkward. Jay scooted closer to the Master of Fire, pretending to be interested in whatever he was doing on his phone. “Good morning! What’re you watching? Tips on how to be a decent ninja?”</p>
<p>He laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Ahaha, thanks man, but no. Just whatever comes up in my recommendations, I guess.”</p>
<p>Daring to lean in closer, Jay sighed. “Well, it’s better than aimlessly pacing around the ship. Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.”</p>
<p>The thing was, Kai’s body heat was naturally higher than everyone else’s, being a fire elemental and all. Getting cozy with him was like entering a beautiful oasis in the midst of the desert, except in this case the desert is an endless plain of snow and that oasis has geothermal pools.</p>
<p>Now that he was beginning to warm up, Jay breathed a relieved sigh and focused his attention on the screen. Kai handed him one of the earphones so they both could listen to the audio, which Jay took with a quick “Thanks," and they proceeded to watch a random assortment of videos together. Vine comps, a DIY's channel's attempt at forging a sword, terrible shaky footage of the Ninja that was filmed from far away (Kai scrolled down and liked a few of the comments that said the Red Ninja was their favorite, laughing at Jay’s remark on how unbelievably egotistical he was). </p>
<p>It was… nice, and relaxing, and fun. The best part? Jay felt his body temperature return to a normal level.</p>
<p>“You’re not really that subtle,” Kai said, suddenly, as a video ended.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>The Red Ninja threw his arm around Jay’s shoulders. “Dude, if you’re cold you can just say so! I’m not afraid to give a bro some cuddles if he needs it.”</p>
<p>Face heating up, Jay nodded. “Yeah, okay, I’ll admit I feel like a frickin’ popsicle. Please warm me up?”</p>
<p>“Maybe we should get you, like, a portable heater or something,” Kai mused, setting the phone aside and pulling Jay to sit in front of him, with his legs on either side—by now Jay's face surely would’ve been bright red if not for the scales. He gave him the warmest hug any human was capable of giving. “Wait. On second thought, I’m worried I’d have to start competing with the portable heater for your attention.”</p>
<p>“The heater would probably have a better sense of humor than you.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>Cautiously, Jay let himself lean back against Kai’s chest, soaking in the warmth and comfort of the moment. Yeah, okay… bros do this. Bros cuddle every once in a while. His heart beat against his ribs, but instead of bringing with it the usual anxiety Jay felt <em> giddy</em>, or maybe excited—or maybe something else that he wasn’t ready to admit yet. </p>
<p>Kai stretched, reaching for a blanket that was barely in reach, and handed it to Jay to throw over the both of them.</p>
<p>The room fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes after that, their soft breathing being the only sound in the room. The ship creaked. And when Kai next spoke, his tone was a lot more serious than it had been before as he quietly asked, "Hey... Jay? A lot of us have been avoiding talking about it, but um... how have you been doing recently? Since the change, and all."</p>
<p>"Eh, it could've been worse. I could have a literal snake head or something, and that would really suck. I'm just glad I got to keep my beautiful auburn locks!" Jay, as usual, tried to brush it away with lighthearted words.</p>
<p>A cool draft blew through the ship, and Kai subconsciously wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, not even realizing until he felt his own fingers brush together. Jay didn't seem to mind, though, and he didn't want to let go either. "It's a lot to navigate though, right? I just feel like we're not doing enough to help you. I mean, why didn't it occur to me that you're coldblooded now, and that the Bounty's AC should go up more in the winter? Look, what I'm trying to say is that if there's something you need... you can tell me. Us, I mean. All of us."</p>
<p>Jay shrugged nervously. "I guess?"</p>
<p>"No, dude, I'm serious! This is new for all of us, but I don't want you to have to navigate it alone. You can tell me stuff and you can ask for help; it won't annoy me, I promise."</p>
<p>The Lightning Ninja allowed himself a small smile. "Okay," he said. "But are you sure I can tell you 'stuff' and it won't annoy you? Gotta be more specific. Like for instance, am I allowed to point out that you haven't styled your hair yet and—"</p>
<p>"What?! Oh no!" Kai's hands shot up to his softer and flatter than usual hair. "No, you can't see me like this!"</p>
<p>"It's too late," Jay laughed. What he didn't say was that he thought it made Kai look kind of... well... cute. Especially now that his cheeks were red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Okay, that's it, I take it back. Shut your mouth and never tell me anything!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>